


Melancholy.

by cute_without_e



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cousin Incest, Dark Bedelia Du Maurier, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Kid Will Graham, Knifeplay, Men Crying, Mild Smut, Multi, Suffering, Teen Hannibal, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_without_e/pseuds/cute_without_e
Summary: Will loses his mother, Bella, the only maternal figure he has ever had. At the funeral, he meets a mysterious boy called Hannibal, wrapping himself in a friendly relationship with him... until madness overflows Hannibal's mind, transforming himself into a cruel and cold person with a grotesque heart but his feelings for Will are warm and full of butterflies covered with love and guilty blood.





	Melancholy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is a mystery but call me "Cut" because I love cuts. (he/him pronouns, please!) I'm from Argentina but I talk in English, Russian, German, Spanish and Portuguese! You can talk me in any of those languages (but I don't know so much Russian, I'm pretty beginner in it, be patient with my Russian haha)  
> Whatever, this is my first fan-fic! I hope you like it, kudos and comments are the best because they make me really happy!   
> Enjoy this chapter!

The last black rose fell on Bella Crawford's coffin, the roses would sleep with it until together, they wither forever.

Will Graham was crying disconsolately, kneeling by the coffin, while Jack, Bella's husband, stroked her soft brown hair.

"She's in a better place, William, everything's going to be okay." Jack said, his voice was broken and sad. "She must see us up there"

Will, innocently, opened his delicate eyes and looked up at the sky, offering a shy smile to it. Jack smiled too.

"I miss my mom," Will whispered as warm tears streamed through his blue eyes like the deepest sea, surrounded by a soft brown light in the pupil.  

"I... I miss her too..." The man answered between sighs, turned to watch the people leave the funeral, the air smelled like rain and the dark clouds deformed the sky. "Let's go to home, Will, the weather is horrible"

The boy shook his head and huddled there, weeping over his deceased mother's coffin, his thin arms covering his face with tears. Jack couldn't force him and decided to leave with a melancholy that destroyed off his head while thin and cold drops fell on his face, the rain began to dance softly over the people walking near the funeral.

 

It was about two hours, and Will was still there, his eyes swollen with tears, they looked like bright and bloody corals.

Behind him, a young boy stood there, watching as his fragile body moved over the coffin, the boy's sobbing echoed in his ears like a sweet melody. He walked slowly toward him, squatting to meet Will's height.

"I'm sorry for your mother," said the boy, interrupting his crying. Will was frightened and quickly wiped the tears from his face. "It must have been hard to lose her, right? She was the only maternal figure you had in your short life"

Will was scared by how he looked. Very thin, with reddish brown eyes, sharp tusks, high cheekbones and blond ash hair.

"Huh... yes... I loved her very much," Will murmured carefully, his eyes filled with warm tears that threatened to escape.

The young man laughed softly. "You still love her, don't you? Even if she is not here with you"

Will nodded and rose from the ground. With his hands, he took away the stones, dirt, and grass left on his knees, the two looked at each other for a few seconds, until Will decided to break the silence.  

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile, approaching the boy a little more.  

"Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter," he replied, returning a smile, making his sharp tusks present, but this time Will was not frightened, he felt comfortable. "And you?"

"William Graham, but call me Will," he said with a glow in his strange eyes, he smiled again showing the few remaining baby teeth, in some parts of his denture, Will hadn't teeth and through the gaps, Hannibal could see the small tips of his teeth which were about to leave.

"How old are you?" Hannibal asked confused, looking at his teeth.

"I'm thirteen years old, you say it for my teeth, right? Is a rare disease, it's called cleidocranial dysostosis..." He explained with embarrassment as he played with his hands.

"I read about this disease but I didn't know anyone who has it, it's something new," Hannibal said. Will was surprised at his cold, calm tone. "I'm sorry, I really like medicine"

"Me too! The organs are the best, I don't know why people are disgusted when I talk about them..." He exclaimed exaggerating his words, Hannibal laughed at how adorable the little one was.  

"It's night time... You should go home, William"  

Will looked again at the sky, adorned with milky stars that shone brightly on a background of an overwhelming and dark color, Will loved the night and looked at it for a long time.  

"You like to see the stars, huh?" Whispered the young blond, catching the little boy's attention. "I remember that my mother wrote me a poem that read: _'Spindžiu, mano žvaigždė, spindžiu, bet nepamirškite verkti į groteskinė mėnulį, ji nori nužudyti saulę, nes ji pavydulia tavęs, tu esi gražia žvaigždė šiame negražiame pasaulyje...'_ "  

"Huh? what language is?"  

"Lithuanian, I was born and raised in Lithuania but I came to Baltimore because my father and uncle got a good job here, so I live with my cousin, sister, mother, father, aunt and uncle" He explained and then got up from the floor and he offered his hand to Will. "Shall I accompany you?"  

The little boy blushed slightly, the shy flush of his cheeks made Hannibal's heart pumping with force, Will took the hand of the young Lithuanian and they went together to the little house where Jack and he now lived.

Jack met the two boys holding hands, thanked Hannibal for accompanying his son and so he left without saying anything else, giving Will a look with eyes of fire, which he flushed and his blood turned cold.

That night, Will fell asleep with butterflies in his stomach, they collided with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Hannibal's mom poem:   
> "Shine, my star, shine   
> but don't forget to cry to the grotesque moon,   
> she wants to kill the Sun   
> because she is jealous of you,   
> you're the most beautiful star in this ugly world."
> 
> I use google translate for it, sorry if it have any mistake!


End file.
